Gilbert Family Lake House
Gilbert Family Lake House is a summer house owned by the Gilbert Family at Dunham Lake, located some distance away from Mystic Falls. The Gilberts spent many vacations there, and their friends visited and stayed with them occasionally, (such as Tyler Lockwood, who knew of the house and was familiar with how to get there). Season Two Elena and Stefan go to the lake house in Crying Wolf in order to temporarily escape their numerous crises and enjoy a romantic getaway. By chance, Elena and Stefan discovered a secret storage-room, stocked with various weapons intended to be used against vampires. All of it was apparently kept there by Elena's father, Grayson Gilbert. Also hidden there were additional volumes of Johnathan Gilbert's journals. Since Grayson's brother, John Gilbert, had not moved the contents -- especially the journals -- to a more secure location, he may not have even known of the hiding place and that the items were being stored in the vacation home. Tyler takes Brady to the lake house during the same time and Stefan kills Brady by removing his heart. Season Four Elena and Damon visit the Gilbert Lake House in O Come, All Ye Faithful. After that Jeremy became a hunter, decides to go to the lake house to avoid altercations with Elena and other vampires. Bonnie asks for help from Atticus Shane to hypnotize Jeremy, and restore the good memories, however, Damon intends to use the relationship between Bonnie with Jeremy, and to restore the family relationship with Elena simultaneously. Vampires have been invited Only four vampires have been invited into the house; *Stefan Salvatore in Crying Wolf (Season 2). *Damon Salvatore in The Dinner Party (Season 2). *Elena Gilbert in O Come, All Ye Faithful (Season 4). *Pizza Delivery Girl in After School Special, she was later killed by Jeremy (Season 4). Appearances ;Season 2 *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' ;Season 4 *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' Gallery 0215bts.jpg|View at the lake 1040323 6f48106a-f4d1-4b24-b40b-ae128f1790d2-2.jpg Crying-Wolf.jpg Cryingwolf4.jpg|Driveway Lakehouseblurrypromo.jpg|View at the house from the lake Lakehousefront.jpg 4x09-02.jpg 4x09-01.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-19.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-24.jpg 312889 10152194905490942 553717729 n.jpg H114a-d13-vam1-10-42.jpg S030a-d13-vam1-10-16.jpg Dex 409.png De moment.png Delena going to lake house.jpg 409 - 063.jpg 409 - 050.jpg 409 - 046.jpg 409 - 063.jpg|You are only allowed to feel his crappy if you are sitting on a bar stool. 409 - 064.jpg|Lucky for you I always bring the bar with me! 409 - 065.jpg|Last time I was here I was so in love with Stefan. 409 - 067.jpg|Now I'm so in love with you. 409 - 066.jpg|Is it real or is it the Sire Bond? 409 - 069.jpg|I think that detouring your vampire killing instinct through a Vampire is not going to work. 409 - 072.jpg|You should find another focus for your fuzzy feelings, and I know the perfect one! 409 - 073.jpg|I do have fuzzy warm feelings for Bonnie! And strangely, my compulsion to kill vampires does not compel me to kill Damon. 409 - 074.jpg|Jamie? What Jamie? He's just like a brother to me... Jeremy on the other hand... all those Hunter muscles. 409 - 077.jpg|So, you are sired to the blue eyed monster. 409 - 075.jpg|There is really no cure for loving too much. 409 - 076.jpg|Incidentally, I lost my wife and child and I am looking for a way to bring them back from the dead. Tumblr mfw2smtFch1qkfvkzo5 1280.png 409 - 079.jpg|Remind me why I haven't killed you yet. 409 - 088.jpg|So, there is this rock I found... 409 - 089.jpg|So you want us to believe this rock came from the same place where the hunter's tattoo will lead us, and it's the same place where we will find the cure for vampirism and the recipe for immortality, all in one package? 409 - 093.jpg|Pretty much yes to all of the above. 409 - 095.jpg|and why do we need to make Jeremy keep killing vampires? 409 - 094.jpg|The tattoo reveals a spell to open the tomb, or something like this. 409 - 103.jpg|So the cure to immortality is buried with the first immortal? 409 - 102.jpg|YES! It's very simple and it makes total sense! 409 - 105.jpg|No, it doesn't? And how did you come by this information? And what is in it for you? 409 - 104.jpg|I just want to raise my wife and kids from the dead. I just might do Hayley's parents if I get around to it... 409 - 106.jpg|Not sure it's a good idea... 409 - 110.jpg|Made worst by the fact that we have to turn Jeremy into a vampire killing machine. 409 - 114.jpg|What if I say my interest is academic and I just want to shake hands with the oldest immortal? 409 - 115.jpg|Still not buying it. 409 - 122.jpg|Fix it! That is all Shane replies 409 - 130.jpg|I think Professor Shady Pants can really help Jeremy! 409 - 129.jpg|I think he killed Pastor Young and the Council! 409 - 133.jpg|I can hear your breathing, Professor! 409 - 135.jpg|But you said that he was NOT suicidal. 409 - 136.jpg|Elena, I have this stake. 409 - 194.jpg|Ah, peaceful scene of holiday family bliss. 409 - 195.jpg|how long will it last? TVD 410A 0070b.jpg-d3ce0368-t3.jpg TVD 410A 0050b.jpg-c775b0ee-t3.jpg TVD 410A 0034b.jpg-07c45f12-t3.jpg See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Gilbert Family